My Year as an Intern
by i-paint-my-dreams
Summary: Gemma, James and the rest of the group are back in the sequel to My Year as Head Girl. This time they must learn to navigate the twists and turns of life outside of Hogwarts. They must try to keep their relationships together, juggle their jobs and attempt to live an independent life. Join them as they begin a new chapter in their lives. James S. Potter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel of My Year as Head Girl. If you haven't read that yet, I recommend you do. Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope all of you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"I want that right in the center of the wall. Don't break it," Gemma ordered.

James twirled his wand and mounted a delicate silver mirror to the middle of the mint green wall. "I don't see why you couldn't have done it yourself, I mean, you are a witch you know."

"You do realize this is the gift that you gave me last Christmas, if you want to break it go right ahead."

"Merlin," James muttered.

"What is it," Gemma snapped.

James smirked before saying, "You sound like dear old mum."

"Shut up."

"Well you didn't deny it."

"Get out of my flat."

James feigned hurt, "Gemma love, are you kicking me out?"

"Yeah," Gemma said.

"But whatever would you do without me?" James said, "I practically helped you put the whole thing together!"

Gemma pretended to think for a bit, "Ahh and I do recall someone saying that I'm a witch, I could have done it myself."

"Could being the operative word." James smiled cheekily.

Gemma glared at him as she adjusted the frames behind the couch to perfection. "Done," she said. Gemma Bell had officially finished moving into her flat in London. The flat was cute and quaint with lots of natural sunlight. As soon as she walked in the living room was to her left, painted mint green with two white couches separating it from the kitchen. There was a side table in between the right angle that they made and a glass coffee table on a bright green area rug. The kitchen was painted yellow with wooden cabinets and a matching dinner table. There was a small breakfast nook coming off of the oven set up with matching stools. Behind the kitchen was her bedroom. It was painted a lovely shade of icy blue with a full sized bed placed in the middle and sheets to match. Gemma had added an undetectable extension charm to her wardrobe so that everything fit where it was supposed to.

"Thank goodness, I'm hungry," James said flopping on the couch.

"And what makes you think you're getting any food at all?" Gemma asked.

James retorted, "Isn't it customary to have a first meal with the bloke who helped you move in?"

"You," Gemma said walking over to him, "are incorrigible."

"You," James said grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the couch next to him, "still fancy me."

He quickly kissed her on the lips before she got up and showed him the door.

"I'm hurt love," he said.

"Well as hurt as you are, I have to get to the hospital tomorrow and you have to go the Ministry."

"Excuses, excuses, I'm sure good old dad would understand."

"Get out. Say hello to Ben for me."

"Fine," James said making a show of the whole thing. "Good day Miss Bell," he nodded and apparated out of the flat.

Gemma turned around and shook her head at the boy. Seventeen years old and acting like he was seven. As she made her way to the kitchen she smiled to herself. The day she realized that he fancied the likes of James Potter was a crazy one. She pulled her wand out and summoned some pasta from the pantry when she felt something warm hug her from behind. Losing concentration the pasta spilled on the floor and Gemma gasped.

"James!" she shouted.

"I almost forgot," he kissed her softly, "goodnight love."

Before Gemma could turn around he had apparated once more. "Idiot," she called out to no one in particular.

She muttered some simple household spells and five minutes later there was pasta boiling on the stove, sauce in a skillet and bread in the toaster. Just as she began setting the food on her plate she heard someone apparate into her living room. Setting it down she walked over to the living room blindly shouting "James Potter if that's you I swear I'm never talking to you again." Much to Gemma's surprise there stood a tall strawberry blonde witch with startling grey eyes staring back at her. "Cassie!"

The tall blonde girl walked over to her and engulfed Gemma in a hug. "Nice to see you to Gem."

"Sorry, it's just—,"

"Potter," they both said together. "Isn't it always," Cassie laughed. "Gemma I absolutely adore your flat, it's fantastic."

"Thank you Cassie!" Gemma said, " I literally just finished unpacking."

"I think you're losing your touch, a whole afternoon? Shame on you."

Gemma rolled her eyes. Same old Cassie.

"How are you? I was just about to have dinner, care to join me?"

"Thank goodness, I'm starving. Do you mind if I have a little peek around I'd love to see what you've done with the place."

"Go right ahead, there's nothing much though, this is all, and then there's the bedroom."

"It's adorable," Cassie called from down the hall.

"Thank you!" Gemma beamed. "I'm glad you liked it."

"And the wardrobe?"

"Undetectable extension charm" they both said at the same time.

Gemma proceeded to set an extra plate and set it on the table across from hers. "How's the Prophet going?"

"It's fantastic," Cassie beamed, "I honestly love it. Right now I'm looking over past entries and you wouldn't believe this woman they once had, what was her name? Oh yes, Rita Skeeter, she was awful wrote the most hideous things about Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Utter rubbish. But it's so interesting, I love seeing the way it's evolved since then. Much more reliable."

"Excellent Cassie! Really!" Gemma told her, "and you and Ben then?"

Cassie smiled a bit, "Me and Ben. You know Gemma, the other day he took me to meet his parents?"

"Oh really? I heard the Andersons were lovely." Gemma stated.

"They are! I simply adore his mum, she's so sweet. A lot like Ben, that is."

Gemma laughed, "so I've been told."

"By Potter?" Cassie asked.

"Who else."

"So how are things going with the two of you? I'm amazed you haven't been tempted to hex him yet," said Cassie.

"I guess the idiot kind of grows on you, plus he's kind of endearing—"

Cassie interrupted, "and Merlin is he fit."

"You know," Gemma said, "I really should tell Ben the things that you say about his best mate."

"I don't bloody care, he already knows," Cassie retorted.

Gemma chuckled, "Well yes, he is."

"Have you talked to Lacy recently, I feel like I haven't seen her in ages!" Cassie asked.

"Actually, I saw her just last week," Gemma said, "she's doing really well at the ministry you know. Her and Fred are actually working together on some project."

"Huh, well would you look at that."

The two of them continued to chat for some time catching up until all the food was wiped clean from their plates. Gemma gathered the pots, pans, plates and utensils to the sink as she said her goodbyes to Cassie and the two of them parted.

After leaving Hogwarts, things had changed drastically for Gemma. She now had an internship at St. Mungo's where she was training to become a full Healer. She just moved in to her own flat and James was still her boyfriend. He and Ben both moved in together, they had a flat in London not too far from Gemma's. The two of them reported to auror training every morning which was run by the one and only Harry Potter and Ben was still with Cassie. Cassie had a job at the Daily Prophet which she seemed to love. Fred and Lacy were still together and they both had jobs interning at the Ministry.

The six friends from Hogwarts were still as close as ever, meeting every so often and doing things together as friends usually do.

Gemma was thankful that everything was going so well for all of them so when she went to bed that night, for the first time in her own apartment, she couldn't help but smile to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait but I just want to graciously THANK YOU. Each and every one of you for reading/commenting/favoriting/following my story. It really means a lot, I couldn't keep writing without you. You're all amazing. However, please don't hate me, but I really appreciate your feedback and I know more people have read my story than have been commenting, so I want to try to get 10 comments for this chapter. Please? If it's not too much. Also, please feel free to check out my other story The Sweet Things in Life because you might end up enjoying it (: That too is Gemma/James centric. So thank you once again for your patience, I hope you enjoy!**

"Morning Sarah!" Gemma said as she apparated into St. Mungo's. Sarah was a cute little witch with auburn hair and hazel eyes who worked as the Welcome Witch for the hospital.

"Hello Gemma!" she greeted.

"Have you seen—"

"Ella's on the third floor Gemma," she automatically answered.

Gemma laughed, Sarah was probably the most efficient witch in the country. "Thanks Sarah, where would I be without you?" she called as she ran off to see Ella, her supervisor and head healer.

Sarah simply rolled her eyes at Gemma, "I do what I can."

Gemma soon made it to the third floor, Potions and Plants. She navigated through all the lime green robes until she found a tall dark haired, middle aged witch with a stern demeanor and a slightly mysterious air to her. This was Ella Whitethorn. She was a brilliant healer who was in charge of Gemma's training and although she could be an extreme perfectionist she did have a matronly way about her. Gemma adored her, though she was at the same time kind of frightened by her they had a varying dynamic in their relationship. You would have thought they were mother and daughter, Ella told Gemma what to do, Gemma for the most part obeyed except for the few times that Gemma stuck to her gut. Both of the witches were equally as adamant and did have small arguments just like a mother would with her daughter. Ella reminded Gemma strangely of Headmistress McGonagall.

"Gemma!" Ella said, "how nice, you're here, now could you please go whip up the antidote for uncontrollable giggling, there's a nice bloke in the third wing that needs it!"

And with that, Gemma was whisked away to a different room to prepare the potion. Gemma found an empty station and sighed. It was going to be a long day at work, but there's nothing else she'd rather do.

"Morning Miss Bell," said a slightly mocking voice.

Gemma laughed, "Hello Alex, how have you been?"

Alex Scott was an interesting wizard, for lack of a better term. He was about 5'10" and had the nicest green eyes ever. He had light brown hair and a generally flirty way about him. He would often hit on Gemma while she just rolled her eyes and moved on with the day. Despite that he was as sweet as could be he even had a girlfriend that Gemma remembered vaguely from Hogwarts. And he was absolutely brilliant. The two of them worked together under the supervision of Ella and were essentially considered her personal assistants.

"Not bad, the weekend could have been better if I'd seen your lovely face," he teased.

"Shut up Alex," Gemma said, "you know, I ought to mention to Nicole that her boyfriend is headed off his rocker. I seriously don't know why Ella still keeps you around. You're losing it."

"Funny, Gemma."

"Thank you Alex."

"Anyways, I presume Ella has sent you with a task?" Alex said. The boy could actually switch gears faster than Gemma knew was humanely possible. He went from flirty to studious in a span of about two seconds.

"Antidote for incessant giggling," Gemma said.

Alex summoned a book from the shelf and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Alright Gemma, It looks like it'll take a while, so would you like to—" he looked up to see that Gemma had already gone ahead and found the ingredients for the potion and was now setting up the caudron.

"Alex? Are you losing your touch?" Gemma mocked him, "I'm one step ahead of you, the world must be coming to an end!"

Alex huffed, Gemma laughed and together, thirty minutes later had set the potion to brew.

"So are you going to ask Ella what she needs us to do next or shall I?" Gemma asked him.

Just as he was about to reply, a short, old wizard appeared in the doorway and peeked his head inside, "Are you two children with Ella Whitethorn?"

"Yes sir," Gemma replied.

"She asked if you could get started on a brew for a rash, for uh, gillyweed I think she said it was, the young lassie has a nasty allergic reaction, boils everywhere!" he exclaimed as he left the room.

"Well, I guess that answers that," Alex told Gemma.

"Alright, so if we get started on this now, then by the time we need it to brew the other one will be ready. And I'll run it down?" Gemma clarified.

In response, Alex began gathering the ingredients and set a book open to find the recipe.

Alex crushed snake fangs into a fine powder and then Gemma added four measures to a cauldron.

Meanwhile, the antidote for uncontrollable giggling was just about done, "I'll run this down? You can do the rest right?" Gemma asked him.

"Not to worry Miss Bell, yours truly can do this blindfolded."

"Please don't."

Alex chuckled. "You amuse me, I can see why Potter has taken such a fancy towards you."

Gemma shot him a glare as she poured the potion into a vial and headed out the door. "Third wing," Gemma muttered to herself. Gemma made her way across the bustle and commotion of the hospital.

She went past various rooms until she caught sight of Ella who was currently talking to the person that Gemma presumed to be the patient who she was able to identify from the laugher she heard coming from the bed.

Gemma knocked on the door and Ella looked up and smiled at her, "Come in Miss Bell."

"I have the potion for you," she said holding it out.

"Thank you!" Ella took the potion from her, "Excuse me sir!" she called out into the corridor, "Can you monitor the patient briefly."

"Of course Healer Whitethorn"

"Come along Gemma, there's something I need to ask you," Ella said.

She was taken out into the corridor where she stood and waited patiently for Ella.

"Do you mind staying late?" she asked.

"No not at all!" Gemma said, "I'll just tell Alex."

"Alright, I'll take care of this patient and see you in a bit?"

Gemma nodded curtly and made her way back to Alex. She sighed a bit. Ella had requested that she stay late essentially every night that she'd been working. It's not that she didn't love her job, but it did, at time become somewhat tiring.

"Alex she—,"

"Wants us to stay late?" he guessed.

"How'd you guess," Gemma grumbled slightly.

"I dunno, it was out of the blue," he teased, "But really Gemma, get your arse over here and help me finish this potion.

Gemma passed Alex four horned slugs which he added to the brew and then she gave him the two porcupine quills required.

"Thank you Gemma!" he exclaimed as he swirled the ladle five times and then waved his wand.

"Perfect!" she said.

"Does this mean we can go for lunch then?" Alex asked.

Gemma checked the time, "I think we're fine. I'll see you in an hour?"

"Yes ma'am," he said in mock salute.

Gemma made her way to the reception area and Alex followed, soon she saw the smirking figure of James Potter standing by the front door.

"Potter?" she greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too love!" he responded, completely ignoring her question. "Are you on your lunch break?"

"Yes-but-really," Gemma sputtered.

"Hello Alex!" James greeted, ignoring his flustered girlfriend, "It's been a long time. How are you?"

Alex laughed, "I'm doing well mate, although those long nights with your girlfriend here can get a bit tiresome."

"I know what you mean," James said.

"I'm standing right here you two!" Gemma interjected.

"Sorry Gem, we didn't think you were able to form a coherent statement yet," teased Alex.

James chuckled, "I like him. You should keep him around Gemma."

"I thought I was dating you."

"Really?" James asked, "Because I've never known a girl to not acknowledge the fact that her significant other is here to take her out to lunch."

"Signifcant other? Really James?" Gemma stated.

"I wouldn't mind keeping her around," Alex said, "I'm sure Nicole would be more than understanding."

"Thanks Alex. I'm charmed," Gemma said dryly.

Alex simply shook his head a little before he proceeded to make his way out the door, "Enjoy your lunch you two."

"Are you really here to take me out to lunch Potter?" Gemma turned to him skeptically.

"That, I am!" he smiled at her.

Gemma her around him and he draped his arm around her shoulder. She gently kissed him and then said, "It's kind of sweet you know? Endearing."

"Actually, I'm not really hungry for lunch," James said, "Can we go get ice-cream instead."

"How old are you seven?" Gemma retorted.

James pouted.

Gemma sighed. "Let's go Potter."

James held on to her tightly and took her through alongside apparition to the ice cream parlor, Florean Fortescue.

"Hello," the clerk greeted, "Anything I can get for the lovely couple?"

"I'll have the chocolate ice cream with raspberries and nuts, and she'll take—,"

"The vanilla ice cream with strawberries." Gemma finished.

The clerk handed them the ice-creams while James paid, Gemma protested, but James won. The two of them sat at a table outside the shop in the cool autumn air.

Gemma studied James as they ate their ice-creams. His dark hair was as messy as ever, but he managed to keep it looking absolutely perfect. It wouldn't be James if it didn't have that perfectly imperfect look to it. And then there were his eyes. His damn eyes. Gemma hated his eyes only because they had made her go crazy. But more than that was his smirk. The stupid smirk. She still hated his overinflated sense of self but in a twisted and somewhat deluded way, she realized that there were things that outweighed this.

"Take a picture love, it'll last longer," James had caught her eye. "What exactly are you looking at anyways."

"In all honesty?" Gemma asked.

James nodded, "Yes, in all honesty, although I have a pretty good idea."

"Do you now?" Gemma retorted. "Pray tell."

"You were obviously wondering how lucky you are to have such a good looking bloke like myself," he said cheekily.

"Really, because I do believe I was contemplating how that large head and stupid smirk has managed to keep me around all this time."

"Is that so?" James asked.

"Yes Potter."

"Well then you must have had some sort of justification."

"I do."

"Well what is it love?"

"Well, that's for me to know," Gemma said cheekily.

James kissed her gently, "Are my fantastic kisses a part of it?"

"Maybe," Gemma shrugged, "You taste like chocolate and raspberries Potter."

"You taste like vanilla. Did I mention I love vanilla?" he said kissing her again.

"Really? Because I'm not that much of a fan of chocolate," she teased. "But really, I've got to get back, Ella will be expecting me soon."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" James asked.

"Yeah," said Gemma, "Bye Potter, try not to miss me too much."

"You're one cheeky witch Miss Bell."

"So I've been told," Gemma said indifferently as she apparated back to the hospital.

* * *

"I'm back from lunch Ella!" Gemma called as soon as she set foot in the building.

"Good, now could you and Mister Scott be of great help at watch over the patient in the first room of the fourth wing, he needs to be monitored overnight."

"Of course Ella!" Gemma called. She went back to where the two of them were brewing the potion and informed Alex who groaned a bit but then settled for silently muttering into the cauldron as he watched the potion brew.

The rest of the night was relatively long. In attempts to stay awake for the night Gemma surprised a brooding Alex with a quick pepper up potion which did happen to help both of their moods.

It was about three in the morning before Gemma was able to head back to her own flat and sleep in her own bed.

"Goodnight," she called to Alex as they walked out of the door.

"Goodnight Gem," he responded. "See you bright and early," Alex grumbled halfheartedly.

Gemma winced at that, but she then apparated right in front of her apartment and in no time she fell asleep under her covers after an entire week of late shifts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY EVERYONE. I feel awful for not updating sooner. It's just school and stuff and what not, but I am still writing this story! I hope this next chapter is alright (: Thank you for all the reviews! Really! I almost met my quota for comments but not quite. I just thought I waited long enough, but next time really can you guys please leave some comments, I'm still aiming for 10. They really help me write, and motivate me to update quicker. Thanks guys! **

Gemma sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and her textbooks open. Constantly studying, constantly applying. That's how the drill went. If she learned it, she could apply it in the hospital. She was going over the recipe for the antidote for allergic reactions that evening as she sipped lightly on her tea.

Out of nowhere, she heard someone stumble into her flat.

"Blimey love, when did you put this table here?" she saw James trip over her coffee table.

"James!" she said startled, "What the hell are you doing here? It's almost midnight! And as I recall you're the one who put the coffee table there."

"I was wondering if I could perhaps spend the night?" he asked.

"Potter," she threatened.

"Please?" he asked innocently.

"And please tell me one good reason why I should allow that." Gemma stated.

"Well," James flushed a little, "Ben as of recently informed me that Cassie is staying over in our apartment and not that I have anything against that, I mean Green really does have fantastic taste in blokes—"

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Shut up, you're only saying that because the daft girl said she would like to give you a good snog. Continue."

James blushed a deeper red, "Well, it's kind of like an at home date. And I really, really do not want to be there while they're snogging each other's faces off." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Gemma stared at him for a bit before breaking up into laughter. "Aw look at that, the one and only James Potter is uncomfortable in his own flat."

"Shut up Bell."

"Fine," she sighed. She walked towards the bedroom and opened the closet to find some blankets and a spare pillow. "You can stay."

"Thanks love," James said.

"You get the couch," Gemma said bluntly.

Suddenly, she was out of breath, James had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on the bed so that she was lying on top of his stomach. His arm rested across her own.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Because I'd much rather sleep like this."

"I'll kick you out of my flat Potter."

"But we shared our own dormitory in Hogwarts," he whined.

"You're a prat."

"Fine, fine," he said pushing Gemma off of him and jumping to his feet. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye James," she said to him.

She got up to shut the door to find him still standing in the arch. "Do I at least get to kiss you goodnight?"

"James Potter, it is nearly midnight and I have work tomorrow, so you better get your greatful arse to the couch right now or you can get out of—"

The rest of Gemma's rant seemed to have been cut off by a pair of lips which gently kissed her as familiar butterflies erupted in her stomach and her eyelids fluttered closed. She kissed him back just as softly before breaking apart a tad breathlessly and saying to him, "Goodnight Potter."

The ever so trademarked smirk rested on his face as he turned around and sauntered towards the couch. "Night love," he called to her.

Gemma shook her head and rolled her eyes before turning into her own bed and falling fast asleep.

Gemma was able to wake up that morning to the smell of something appetizing. She smelled eggs and bacon and just as she sat up in bed she heard the toaster ding.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom and got ready for the day, fifteen minutes later she stepped out to find James waving his wand doing something or the other as the eggs cooked themselves and perfect pancakes piled themselves onto two plates.

"Huh," Gemma wondered outloud, "Since when does the infamous James cook?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Morning love, ever since Aunt Hermione decided that it was a—,"

"basic necessity of society, you've already used that one Potter," Gemma said with a wink.

"Fine, then I'll just eat this by myself," he teased.

"You can't possibly eat that much."

"I'll bring some over to Ben."

"Are you going to let me eat that breakfast or not? I have to get to work."

"My gosh Bell, just take the damn eggs and eat them in peace. You're so critical."

"I," she said grabbing a nicely filled plate, "appreciate perfection. Not that you would know."

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty much perfect."

"I was wondering when you'd attempt to protect your ego."

"What ego?" James said feigning innocence, "I speak the truth."

"Go tell that to someone who cares."

"You care."

"Do I?"

"What's gotten into you today love? First you criticize the only bloke to cook for you and then you go on to say that you don't care? I'm hurt!" James teased. He sat across from her with his plate.

Gemma took a bite out of the food and she was relatively surprised. He had made her eggs just how she like them, scrambled with just a dash of salt and not too much pepper. The pancakes were a perfect golden brown, soft and fluffy. There was a piece of buttered toast on her plate and two strips of bacon. "James this is fantastic!" she exclaimed, "My compliments to the chef," she added a bit mockingly.

"You're going to have to pay for that meal, all that hard work."

"I'm a studying witch who is interning at St. Mungo's, I have no money."

"True," James conceded, "So how about we settle for a kiss in exchange?"

Gemma's cheeks flushed a bit as she stared at him amusedly, "How about you get back to your own flat and pry Ben out of bed before you two head to the Ministry."

"How about I let the ungrateful bloke sleep in while I give my girlfriend a proper snog?"

"How about you leave me in peace." The two of them continued to argue until even after their plates were clean.

"How about a compromise?" James asked.

"Aw, I was truly enjoying this game we were playing: Terrible suggestions by James, but I'll hear you out."

"I'll leave…"he began.

"Continue," Gemma said.

"If I can give you a kiss," he finished with a smirk.

Gemma waved her wand and summoned the plates to the kitchen as she pretended to think over James' suggestion, "And we're back."

"Back to what?"

"Playing our lovely came of terrible suggestions by James."

"I don't understand," James said with a smirk, "I always win."

"Is that so?" Gemma asked.

James quickly got up and made his way around the table until he was standing right in front of Gemma. He pulled her up so that they were standing in front of each other. His eyes twinkled with mischief as she crossed her arms in front of her chest stubbornly. James placed his hand on her arms, leaned in a bit, and when he noted her lips were drawn into a thin line gave her a soft kiss on the cheek at which Gemma's eyes grew a bit wider as he said to her, "Have a good day at work love." Then he apparated out of the kitchen.

"James!" she called out in exasperation. She sighed and checked the time. She had just about twenty minutes before she needed to get to work. Gemma apparated to Ben and James' flat, "Morning Ben," she called out.

"Hello Gemma dearest! It's so good to see you," he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. The tall dark haired boy with striking green eyes hadn't changed much.

Gemma was eventually able to catch her breath before she asked him, "And Cassie is—"

"Just missed her."

"And Potter?"

"Just caught him," said a beaming James as he stepped out of his room.

Gemma looked at James with a small smile, her eyes lit up and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Gemma walked over to him placed both her hands on one of his shoulders, stood on her tiptoes so she could reach him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast James," she remarked, "You left in quite a rush."

James flushed a light shade of pink, "Not a problem love, although, if this is the reception I get, I should think about leaving you on a whim more often."

"I hate you," she muttered.

"You fancy me," James shrugged.

"And I'm right here!" Ben added. "Not that I don't thoroughly enjoy you two doing—whatever it is you're doing, I would rather appreciate it if you could stop before I'd have to witness some scarring events."

"Oh you mean like your relationship with Cassie then," Gemma offered.

James laughed.

"Yes, exactly!" Ben said seriously.

"Alright love, what do you say we go on with our relationship Anderson style, yes?" James inquired with a wink.

Gemma checked the time and feigned thought, "Why of course Potter, I don't see why not!"

James spun her around so that they were now face to face, he had one hand on the small of her back and one finger that rested under her chin. He began pulling her closer to him and Gemma noted the smirk on his face. He wasn't actually going to kiss her though, he was pulling Ben's leg. Though she couldn't help but gaze at his twinkling eyes which were full of life and a touch of mischief. Gemma soon noticed as James brought his face closer to hers he was mumbling numbers, "five…four…three…two…"

"Stop it!" Ben shouted as the couple jumped apart.

They both started laughing hysterically and James felt the need to hold his sides for fear of losing use of his lungs. "Mate—your face—priceless," he said as he gasped for air.

Gemma shook her head. "Alright boys, that's quite enough fun for this morning, but I really must get going or Ella'll have my head. Bye Ben," Gemma gave him a small hug. "Potter," she nodded and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Bye love!"

"Bye Gemma!" the two boys said simultaneously.

* * *

"Hello Sarah!" Gemma greeted as she stepped into the hospital.

"Morning Gemma!" Sarah reciprocated. She then paused before narrowing her eyes at Gemma, "Someone had a good morning, you look unusually lively today."

Gemma could only beam and offer her a nod.

"Well Ella's on the first floor," Sarah said.

Gemma thanked her and spun around on her heel. She then noted a light brown haired boy currently holding hands with a lovely blonde witch. Gemma sighed. He then kissed her goodbye as she smiled at him happily and walked out of St. Mungo's. Gemma watched as Alex waited until Nicole had left St. Mungo's for sure with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Gemma approached Alex, "Let's get to work Scott, creature induced injuries today!" She then added, "It seems kind of fitting."

Alex seemed to catch on to that last segment, "And why is that?" he asked.

"It's a bit obvious isn't it?" Gemma humored him.

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Not really."

Alex just gave her a funny look and stated, "You're really a terrible witch Ms. Bell."

"You better watch that mouth of yours before I hex you into the next century," she shot back.

"Then tell me!"

Gemma chuckled before saying, "Alex, you've obviously been bit by the lovebug."

Alex flushed a deep shade of red. "Gemma—wha—what—what—on earth are you—m—mental," he stuttered.

"Come on, please tell me that you're joking."

Alex shook his head.

"I've seen the way you look at her, you're in love with her, she's got you whipped Alex."

"I am not whipped!" he stated indignantly.

"There's no use being cross with me, you love her, have you told her?"

Alex huffed, "I'm not in love with her, I just fancy her quite a bit. There's a difference."

"Mhmm," Gemma murmured offhandedly.

Just as Alex was about to offer a snarky comment they found Ella who was currently pacing around at a fast pace, looking to be in a bit of a daze.

"Anything we can do for you Ella?" Alex asked.

And so it began. The rest of the day they were both running on separate errands, making antidotes in the potions room and trying to help as many patients as possible. It was an unusually busy day at St. Mungo's so unlike usual, the two of them did not get to talk for a large majority of the day. During lunch, Alex left to take Nicole out and Gemma went to the ministry and had a nice lunch with Fred and Lacy. As soon as she stepped into the hospital Ella fired another ten errands at her which kept her mind off of Alex for a little bit. She felt a little guilty that she had teased him and it wasn't until late that the two of them ran into each other.

"Hello Miss Bell," Alex said from the doorway.

Gemma smiled, "Alex."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," he mumbled quickly.

"That's quite alright, I shouldn't have teased you," Gemma chuckled.

"I guess I was a bit, um, in shock?" he conceded quietly, "mostly because I think you're right."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I-I do love her, I'm just a bit scared to admit it."

"Alex Scott is scared? Why, I never thought I'd see the day!" she said in surprise.

"Shut up Gemma."

"I'm happy for you Alex. I really am. When do you plan on telling—?"

"Not sure yet. Soon?" Alex stated bluntly.

"Lucky girl," Gemma said.

"Oh are you jealous?" Alex teased, quickly reverting back to his old self, "because there is plenty of love to go around."

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Scott," Gemma said rolling her eyes.

"Good night!"

"Sleep tight!"

"Don't let the lovebug bite!" Alex said with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really.**

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, they're really too sweet! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

Some time had passed and things were going well. Alex had told Nicole that he loved her and she was so ecstatic. She had been the happiest that Gemma had ever seen her, Nicole practically glowed when she smiled.

One night James had come over as Gemma was in the midst of making some cupcakes to congratulate the happy couple.

"Hello love!" he called out to her from the living room.

Gemma poked her head out of the kitchen. "James? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I adore how I'm welcomed in this flat. Honestly," he stated sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant."

"Sure it isn't."

"You're so irritating."

"I'm not the unwelcoming witch," he retorted waltzing into the kitchen. "OH CUPCAKES. THANK YOU GEMMA DEAREST."

Gemma rolled her eyes; he matched the attention span of a five year old boy. Knowing her boyfriend all too well, with the flick of her wrist she tried to put up a shield, "Protego," she cried.

Unfortunately, knowing his girlfriend all too well James countered the curse and made his way into the kitchen, grabbing the cupcake that Gemma was in the midst of piping.

Gemma did prefer baking without magic and doing everything the muggle way. She remembered baking with her dad when she was young. It was one of the things that they loved to do together, without magic. So Gemma, up until that point, delicately piped a swirl of lavender and sprinkled some edible pearls.

"Don't you dare, that is not for you Potter," Gemma snapped.

"But love, they're beautiful. They deserve to be eaten by a Potter."

"Thank you, but really, they're not for you. Can you go have a seat in the living room, I'm almost done," Gemma pleaded.

James sighed, turning around, "Alright, anything for you love."

"Leave the cupcake on the table."

James dropped it in front of her.

"Thank you."

He grunted.

Gemma finished up the cupcakes and set them aside in a box. She sighed and took her hair out of the ponytail it had been up in all day. She then opened up the oven to reveal a single cupcake, piped in cobalt blue. Gemma took it and carried it out to James.

"Since I can tolerate you-," Gemma said presenting it.

James' eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas. "Oh thank you love, you're the bloody best witch that Britain's ever seen!"

"It's your stomach speaking," she said bluntly.

"I don't care!" James said grabbing the cupcake.

Gemma let him take it and sat down on the couch next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. James took his finger and wiped a bit of the icing from the top of the cupcake and licked it off his fingers.

"You even eat cupcakes like a five year old," Gemma mumbled into his shoulder.

"What was that love? I didn't hear you."

"Oh nothing."

Gemma watched as James devoured the rest of the cupcake in about two minutes and then slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Long day at work?" he asked her concernedly.

Gemma nodded. Slightly he adjusted his body so she was now resting in the crook of his neck. "I swore we were never going to become one of those sickly cutesy couples," Gemma said to him.

James laughed and kissed Gemma softly. "I hope not."

"You taste like cake." Gemma kissed James again. "I'm a damn good baker."

"Told you!"

"I suppose you're right, sometimes," teased Gemma.

"I am an exceptionally bright wizard," James defended himself.

Gemma scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"How about a game of exploding snaps to prove it?"

"Is that a challenge Potter?" Gemma questioned.

James smiled mischievously. "You're on Bell." Approximately an hour later, Gemma had indeed lost a very intense game of exploding snaps and resorted to barely tolerating James mocking her for the past ten minutes.

"I get it alright?"

"Well as the loser there is something that you must do for me."

"I swear if you make me bake you something I'll throw you out of this flat."

"It's nothing like that!" James exclaimed. The two of them had gone back to sitting on the couch. James jumped up and looked at Gemma who shot him a somewhat amused look. "Well," he began, scratching the back of his head as he usually did when he was nervous, "Do you remember my cousin Victoire? And Teddy?"

"Yes," Gemma stated slowly. Gemma did recall the two of them. She had met the over the summer when she spent some time with the Potters and the Weasleys. They were in their early twenties and they were a cute couple. Victoire had lovely blonde hair, she was part Veela Gemma was told. Teddy of course, Gemma could hardly forget. He had bright turquoise hair that kept changing colors every so often during dinner.

"Um, so it turns out, that they're getting married—"

"James that's amazing! You must tell them I send my congratulations! That's fantastic!" Gemma cut him off.

He smiled sheepishly, still scratching the back of his head, "Of course I will, but anyways Gemma, the wedding's in April, and as you know, it's ritual to bring a date to the wedding. Will you come with me love?"

Gemma blushed a faint pink, "I would love to!" Gemma said getting up from the couch.

"Good," James said, "Because if you hadn't then I'd probably end up taking Green or something."

"Shut up," Gemma slapped his shoulder, "You're such an arse."

"I'm only kidding, she's going with Ben, I'd probably just take—"

Gemma raised an eyebrow and James shut his mouth. He hesitated before saying, "Never mind that love, but you do realize you'll have to dance with me."

"I certainly do recall dancing with you earlier last year when you took me against my will to one of your stupid quidditch parties."

James twirled his wand and a soft waltz began to play. "Well would you look at that, this is wedding music!"

"Don't you have anywhere better to be?"

"I could be in your bed-" Gemma's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls before she heard him continue, "sleeping."

"You git!"

James began laughing uncontrollably, "You should have seen your face love! That was bloody hilarious!"

Gemma sat back down on the couch, "You think you're so clever," she muttered.

"Aw come on love, I was only joking, and plus, who's going to dance with me now?"

"I suppose you're going to have to figure that out for yourself."

James grabbed Gemma's arm and pulled her up and brought her close to him. Her blue eyes stared icily at his soft brown ones.

"I already have," James whispered in her ear as he began to twirl her.

"I actually hate you," Gemma said cracking a slight smile.

"I beg to differ."

"Really, can you prove it?" Gemma teased.

James smiled mischievously. "Of course I can."

He brought her closer to him and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Gemma's eyelids fluttered closed as she moved arms behind his neck and he moved his hand so it played lightly with her hair. Gemma was then faintly aware of James' mouth forming a smirk as he kissed her which she chose to ignore.

"Proof enough for you love?"

"Git."

"Git? You're the intolerable one."

"I'm intolerable? Have you looked in the mirror?"

"Yes I have, I quite like what I see, although I do wonder if you can say the same?"

"What an arse Potter, you could send most girls crying with a comment like that."

"Good thing you're not most girls love."

"Don't 'love' me" Gemma argued.

"Fine I'll just group you in with all the other birds then. How does that suit you?"

Gemma laughed a bit manically before retorting, "As long as I can group you in with the rest of the blokes in this world."

"Fine."

"Good!"

The two of them sat for a while in stunned silence before James noted, "We're quite the deranged couple aren't we?" he offered Gemma a large grin.

"You seem awfully chipper about that."

"I'm awfully chipper every time I get to see your lovely face."

"Shut up."

"You tell me to shut up a lot love, it doesn't quite suit you."

"I'll hex you into the next century Potter."

"I'm hurt Bell!" James teased, "But I can take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted. So I bid you adieu."

James stood up dramatically and Gemma stared steely eyed at the boy. He then whipped out his wand and apparated before Gemma could even bother to react. "James I didn't mean it!" she said as soon as she realized that he left.

"I know love," James said cheekily as he emerged from the bathroom.

Gemma stared at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"Can we just skip the bickering, and can we just kiss instead? Please? Or eat? Anything?"

Just then Gemma did something very un-Gemma like. She subtly muttered a hovering charm and said sweetly, "Of course James, how about I get something to eat."

"Thanks love!" he smiled at her.

Then with a flick of her wrist an egg dropped on the brown eyed boy's head. James heard a crack and felt the gooey yolk fall on his head.

"You witch," he exclaimed.

"Indeed I am James, it only took you seventeen years to figure that out," Gemma smirked.

James didn't say anything; instead he swiftly picked up an egg from the table and threw it at his girlfriend. Gemma felt the egg make contact with her shoulder. Damn that boy and his stupid chaser skills.

"Fine Potter, two can play at this game," she said grabbing a handful of flour from the bag that was sitting on the table.

James was already standing ready with a handful of icing which he sent flying into Gemma's face.

Gemma wielded her wand and sent flour, sugar, and milk flying in James' direction, "there's your cake Jamsie."

He shot her a glare.

About twenty flour throwing, egg dodging, icing flying minutes later it was Gemma who noticed the mess in her kitchen."Damn it! Look at this mess," she said.

James walked over to her and swung his arm carelessly around her shoulder, "Well it's a good think you match Gemma, you don't seem out of place at all."

Gemma looked up at James' egg covered, flour dusted hair and noted him staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Gemma asked.

"Oh it's nothing," James chuckled.

"Tell me!"

"You just have a bit of icing on your face, that's all."

Gemma wiped her face a bit before James offered, "Having trouble are we?"

"Do you mind getting it, I can't quite see it?"

James' face broke out into an incredible grin, "I thought you'd never ask," he said softly as he spun Gemma around, moved his hand to the small of her back, brought her close to him as he kissed her squarely on the lips.

Gemma lost a breath as James kissed her; she felt shivers run all the way from her head to her toes as she felt magic. But not magic like she could do with her wand, but real magic, one that made her stomach twist and turn into knots and that made her heartbeat resemble that of a hummingbird's.

"I think you got it," Gemma whispered airily.

"I think so too," James whispered back. "But you were right in the first place, we have made quite the mess."

Gemma took out her wand but James had beat her to it, "Sourgify," he commanded and within two minutes the house, as well as James and Gemma were in like new condition.

"What would I ever do without you?"

"I'm not sure," James teased.

"Well I'd probably be a lot less stressed, and my life at school would have been easier."

"You fancy me too much."

"I think it's time for you to leave, you've done enough damage today."

"Fine," James said, "goodnight love."

Gemma gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Potter. I'll see you tomorrow during lunch."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a wink as he proceeded to apparate out of her flat.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! School has been taking over my life, but not to worry this story will get done! :D I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters and the plot. **

"Miss Bell, I'm going to need that antidote right now!" Ella shouted from down the hall.

"It's almost done, don't worry Ella, give it a few seconds," Gemma yelled back, "Alex do you mind?"

"What are you mad? I'm not going to tell her that it won't be done for another half hour, you tell her!" he exclaimed.

"You're such a baby Alex, just go do it."

"You'll owe me one."

"Fine, I'll owe you one." Gemma insisted stubbornly, "Now go." Gemma ever so carefully added a pinch of unicorn horn into the cauldron. It was nearly lunch time and Gemma was waiting to meet James outside the ministry.

Alex came back a few minutes later with a disgruntled look on his face, "Dearest Ella would like us to prepare an antidote for a lad who's allergic to hippogriffs. Apparently he didn't fare too well at school."

"When does she need it by?"

"Two hours."

"Bloody hell! Two hours? What does she think we are, magic?" Gemma said without thinking through.

Alex burst out laughing, "Actually that's exactly what we are Miss Bell, so if you wouldn't mind getting started so that we could head to lunch."

"You're so terribly irritating."

"Whatever allows you to sleep at night," Alex retorted.

Gemma put bottled up what she had just completed and handed it to Alex who ran it down to  
Ella while Gemma began working on the next potion. About a half an hour later she set it to brew and was informing one of the healers to watch it while she took her lunch break.

"Have a nice lunch Alex!" she waved to him as he left.

"Thanks Gemma, you too! Say hi to Potter for me!"

Gemma chuckled, "Will do." She apparated to the steps of the Ministry and walked in. There was the usual business of the day, witches and wizards all attending to their jobs which had to be done all under pressed time constraints. She went up to Level Two of the Ministry and went to the front lobby where she waited for James for a little bit. After some time, she got up and went to the receptionist who was busy managing the mail that had been flying in.

"Can I help you dear?" a small middle aged witch asked her.

"Uh-yes please, I'm looking for a Potter?" Gemma asked.

The witch raised a slight eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I meant his son, James Potter."

"Ahh, and you must be… a Gemma Bell?" she asked sifting through some letters.

"Yes!" Gemma answered.

The witch handed a small piece of parchment to her, "As a matter of fact, James Potter did leave this for you just a couple minutes ago."

"Thank you!" Gemma said to the witch as she took the note from her hand.

It was addressed to her and it read:

_Hello love,_

_I'm so sorry, but something's come up today and I won't be able to meet you for lunch. I feel awful really, I was really looking forward to getting some more ice-cream. Anyways, I really do wish to make it up to you, so I'll come pick you up after work tonight if it's alright. Please don't hate me. Make me some food or something in the meantime—only joking!_

_I told Lacy and Fred that you'll meet them for lunch instead, just go up to the fifth floor and make the second right._

_I was going to send this by owl, but I wasn't sure if you'd get it in time, you're a bright witch, I suppose, you'd have received it eventually._

_-James_

Gemma couldn't help but chuckle at the little note, it was so incredibly James. She was a bit disappointed that they had missed each other this lunch but he did say he would come get her after work.

She did as she was instructed however, she went up to the fifth floor made the second right and found Fred who had just stopped by to pick up Lacy.

"Hello Lacy, Fred," Gemma said as she offered her two friends a hug.

"Hi Gemma! James did say you would be stopping by," said Fred.

"Apparently I'm to come to lunch with you lot?"

"Of course!" said Lacy, "actually we're meeting Cassie too! Ben's been caught up as well."

"Fantastic. So where are we headed?" Gemma inqured.

"Big Bean Shack sound good? I already told Green" Fred suggested.

"I don't care, that sounds fine!" Lacy stated.

The three of them apparated to the restaurant where Cassie was already holding them a table.

"Hello!" she greeted.

"Hi," the three of them responded in unison.

"Alright, so I've already ordered for the lot of us, I presume we're stressed on time and I think I know you all well enough," Cassie said directly.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and see," said Fred whose hand was intertwined with Lacy on the table.

While waiting for their lunch to come, the four friends laughed and talked. They caught up on each others' lives that they missed out on and had a nice time being, for once in a long time, just kids without responsibilities and any worries.

The food did eventually come and as it turned out Cassie did a very decent job ordering everyone lunch. They ate, then paid and said goodbye to one another.

Gemma had the joy of apparating back to work and being thrown right into the rush.

"Gemma? Is that you?" Alex called.

"Yeah, I'm here," she said.

"Thank goodness, you were almost late!"

"Uhh… okay, is everything alright?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah, just great," Alex muttered.

"I'm just… going to run this potion down to Ella, she said she wanted it in two hours right?"

"Yeah, you go do that Bell, I'll start on the next three that she assigned us," he said a bit grumpily.

Gemma made a mental note to talk to Alex after she handed Ella the potion. She ran down the hall to find her and handed it to her.

"Here you are Ella!" she said.

"Why thank you Miss Bell, I was wondering when you'd end up bringing it down," she glanced at her watch, "An hour and forty five, not bad Miss Bell, not bad at all. And I presume Mr. Scott helped as well."

Gemma nodded.

"Excellent, now get back to those antidotes, it's such a busy day! There are so many more patients to cure." Ella began speaking to one of the patients' family members soon after and Gemma took it as her cue to leave.

She walked into the potions room, "Alright Mr. Scott, what is it?"

"Pardon?" he asked, jumping a little.

"Is something the matter? You seem uncharacteristically put off."

"Well yes! I'm supposed to have gotten Nicole something today and I completely forgot about it!"

"Oh!" Gemma shot up suddenly, "That reminds me! I made you two something." She found her jacket and started sifting through the pocket, on which she put an undetectable extension charm. "Idiot me," she murmured to herself. Gemma pulled out a box tied delicately with a bow. The cupcakes she had made for them the night before. "Here you are Alex."

Alex undid the bow and opened the top of the box, "Bloody hell Gemma, did you make these?"

"Yes sir!"

"They're fantastic, I can't wait to try them."

"Well Potter vouched that they're pretty damn good, I believe were his exact words."

"They sure look that way." Alex came up and engulfed Gemma in a huge hug, "Thank you thank you thank you, Nicole will adore them!"

"I sure hope so," Gemma laughed.

The two of then went back to work, assembling requested potions and running them down to Ella. Just as Gemma was about to go hand an antidote for swelling boils, Ella herself walked in.

"Hello Mr. Scott, Miss Bell."

"Uh… err… hello Ella," the two of them said a bit uneasily. Ella did seem unusually happy at that very moment. "I'm going to need another antidote for swelling solution as well as an antidote for unending giggles… uhh also I'll need two for green foot fungus and a sleeping drought."

"Yes Ella," Gemma responded.

"Of course Ella," said Alex sweetly, "although you do look awfully tired, how about you get another healer to take up after you, then we can all go home early!"

Gemma had to stifle a laugh.

"Mr. Scott I really am charmed by your presence but no one, no one, will be leaving early today. You lot must work until every patient is healed and all our wings are cleared."

Alex offered her a boyish grin, "Yes ma'am."

Ella exited her room, her lime green robes swaying as she turned on her heel.

"Nice job Alex, really, I'm too proud of you, I guess it'll be another long night," Gemma said a bit absentmindedly.

"Thank you Gemma dearest, now if you would please, we have about a million potions to work on."

"Damn it, Ella didn't pick up the swelling boils solution."

"Not a problem Miss Bell, your knight in shining armor is at your service."

Gemma rolled her eyes. Dolt.

Alex practically flew out of the room in an effort to look as if it was effortless, an effort which failed seeing as he tripped on a stool on the way out.

"Class," Gemma mocked him.

He settled for maturely sticking his tongue at her as he waltzed out of the room.

The rest of the day into night went along rather charmingly. Between the two of them, Alex and Gemma managed to methodically spin out potions faster than any of Ella's previous apprentices which had her colored greatly pleased.

It was about eleven before Gemma yawned and checked the time. "You know Alex, we should have been home about three hours ago."

"Yeah, so you could have been busy snogging Potter instead of here saving lives Miss Bell!"

"Damn it!" Gemma shouted.

"What's wrong Miss-,"

"James said he was going to come pick me up tonight after work, I feel terrible. It must have slipped my mind. Oh this is awful."

"Gemma, stop rambling. Go check at reception, see if he came by."

Gemma did just that, she stopped by to see Sarah at reception who told her that James did come by to pick her up before being informed that Gemma had to work another late night. Sarah said that he had seemed a little sad but he did leave her a note.

The note was handed to her by Sarah and she took it gratefully and muttered to herself, "It's becoming his trademark."

_Dearest Bell,_

_So it turns out that you're required to work late tonight. Alas our plans have once again been cut short by the loving daily activity known as our jobs. I'm really sorry I couldn't see you love, but worry not; sooner or later we shall meet up again._

_I know you're so upset you're probably in tears, but don't miss me too much._

_-James_

"Idiot," she said out loud. She ran back to meet Alex. "Sorry I left in such a hustle, it's just that—,"

"Calm down Gemma, it's fine," Alex cut her off. "Well we're just about done anyways, in fact, I just handed Ella the last potion, and we're officially finished for tonight."

"That's great, I'm exhausted."

"You just read my mind." Alex engulfed Gemma in a small hug. "Night Miss Bell!" he called out before apparating.

"Goodnight Mister Scott!" Gemma responded. She apparated out of the hospital, feeling the familiar tugging sensation around her belly button as she was whisked away to her own flat.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! School and such is always getting in the way but not to worry! This will be finished! Thanks so much for the reviews they make me smile :D**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.  
**

* * *

"Gemma come on, we're going to be late!" Cassie yelled from the front of Gemma's flat.

"Yes Gemma, hurry up, usually you're the first one out of the door, what's gotten into you?" Lacy asked.

"Forgive me if I want to put some effort into how I look," Gemma snapped.

"How long has it been? Four weeks?"

"Yeah," Gemma said a little sadly. The last time she had spoken to James in person had literally been four weeks ago. After that the two of them had been so busy that there was date after date being canceled and postponed. Gemma was required to work late nearly every day since Ella had shoved more responsibilities to her and Alex and James had training with awkward scheduling. Christmas at the Burrow would be the first time in a long time that the two would see each other, they owled of course, but it was the longest they hadn't seen each other.

Still, despite this fact, Gemma felt the need to put in a little bit of effort into what she was wearing that night. Of course, nothing overdone but blue jeans black ankle boots to match along with a loose fitting cream sweater seemed appropriate enough. Gemma grabbed a tray of cookies from the counter and followed behind Cassie and Lacy.

"Ready?" she confirmed.

The two of them nodded and the three girls apparated to the Burrow.

"Hi Mrs. Weasely, it's so good to see you!" Gemma greeted as a small plump witch smiled as she let the three girls in.

"Hello dearie, it's great to have you over again," she smiled, "You look even lovelier than the last time Jamsie brought you around."

"And hello to you Lacy dear, I was hoping you'd come around soon, it's so lovely to have you," she said offering both Gemma and Lacy large, warm hugs at which Gemma blushed slightly.

Mrs. Weasely stepped away and took a look at Cassie before pointing her finger at her, "And you must be Cassie, for my Bennie-boy, come here, looks like he's done well," and with that Cassie too was engulfed in a hug from the old woman.

"Where should I put these cookies Mrs. Weasely?" Gemma asked.

"I'll have none of that Mrs. Weasely nonsense, call me grandmum or Molly. Anything really, other than . And over on that counter dear."

"Hello Lily!" Gemma greeted as she caught sight of James' little sister. Her bright red hair would usually make her stick out however in the Burrow; it made her difficult to distinguish.

"Gemma! Cassie! Lacy!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"How's Hogwarts? How's Albus doing? I bet he's a great head boy," Gemma stated.

"Yes Gemma, your prodigy is doing just fine, he's even fallen right in your footsteps," Lily said with that ever signature Potter smirk on her face.

"Meaning…"

"Meaning do you remember Eleanor Wood? Ellie?"

"Sixth year Ravenclaw prefect and captain of the quidditch team as of last year?"

"The very same. Well it turns out, she and—OH hello Albus!" Lily shouted.

Gemma raised an eyebrow at her and Lily simply shot her a funny look and turned her attention to her brother.

"Gemma!" Albus exclaimed. He offered Gemma a hug.

"Nice to see you to Albus!" Gemma said sweetly. "How's everything—at—school?" she asked as Gemma failed to notice Lily shaking her head violently at her.

Albus' face turned a bit sour, "It's fine," he muttered curtly.

Gemma opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by a hug from Roxanne Weasley as well as a bevy of cousins from the household. They surrounded and greeted Gemma with many a "you look so pretty" "how are yous". Gemma responded appropriately to each cousin giving out lots of hugs and kisses before they left her and moved on to Cassie and Lacy. The only people she hadn't seen so far were the three boys that she had grown up with.

Gemma caught sight of a boy with short dark hair, not James but easily distinguishable amongst the red hair of the Burrow!

"Ben! Fred!" Gemma exclaimed as she pointed out the green eyed boy and lanky red head.

"Gemma love!" The two of them exclaimed in unison.

Gemma weeded her way out of the crowd and made her way towards the boys.

Ben as usual offered her a bone crushing hug while Fred joined in. "You know we were really looking forward to seeing Cassie and Lacy-"

"But we could settle for you, I don't mind? Do you Fred?"

"Not at all Anderson!"

"You two are utter arses."

Gemma peeled herself away before finding that she couldn't exactly walk away freely. "What the hell?"

Ben and Fred simply smiled a bit mischievously.

Gemma looked up and to her delight she found none other than mistletoe just above her and Ben and Fred's heads.

"You lot are mental!" She laughed. "Terrible friends."

Meanwhile Cassie and Lacy were able to join the three and watch the spectacle with raised eyebrows and mouths twisted with a sinister smile.

"Aw come on Gem! Be a sport!" Fred whined.

"You do realize that if your lips touch hers you'll leave Christmas day with one gift less than you came in with?" Cassie smiled sweetly as she threatened Ben.

"I don't know Cass, is this coming from the same lass who said she wouldn't mind snogging my best mate? Is that right Gemma?"

"Hmmm it does seem quite familiar," Gemma played along. "If you two don't mind I'll take that kiss."

"Patience Gemma!" Fred whispered.

"OI POTTER YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!" Ben shouted.

"You two are going to get it," Gemma scolded.

"Eh, it's nothing we can't handle," Fred shrugged.

And like magic there was a thudding from above and Gemma felt herself blush as she was kissed on both cheeks by both Fred and Ben!

"Oi! What do you two gits think you're doing?" James yelled.

Gemma heard a click from a camera and she was finally able to move away.

"Potter," Gemma greeted.

"Bell," James nodded viewing her with that familiar smirk on his face.

Blue eyes met brown as the Gemma and James had a silent conversation from across each other.

Lacy coughed "as much as we do adore you two staring each other down before either killing each other or snogging each other senseless, there are other people around."

Gemma shot her a dirty look and James took this opportunity to grab Cassie and bring her under the mistletoe.

"You prat!" Ben and Gemma shouted.

"Guilty as charged," James winked arrogantly.

"Cassie as I do recall you did say that you wanted to give me a good snog once upon a time."

"That I did," Cassie smiled wickedly.

"Well it looks like we're can finally follow through on that opportunity."

"I can't believe this," Gemma said in exasperation. "You're an arse. I hate you lot. Honestly."

"Oh come on love, it's all in a bit of fun," James teased.

"Don't you dare 'love' me, just get this over with before I vomit."

"Gladly," interjected Cassie. She winked at Ben who smiled a bit steely eyed.

"Can I have Green back yet?"

"What am I a quill?" Cassie questioned.

James shrugged and swept Cassie around kissing her teasingly on the cheek.

Cassie grinned and returned the favor by kissing him lightly on his.

"Well I was hoping for some actual snogging but I'll take what I can." James sighed.

Fred and Lacy had somehow managed to disappear to avoid the evident wrath of James and Ben while Cassie and Ben were once again reunited as could be seen by their sickeningly adorable stares and hand holding and occasional snogging.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me love," James smiled at Gemma.

Gemma stared at him with a hard look. She hadn't seen him in many weeks and she studied him carefully. The hair. Of course the hair was a mess. And then there was his eyes which at that time were studying her and she noted he was wearing a red and green plaid button down for the season , the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with jeans and matching shoes.

"It's been a while," Gemma said nonchalantly.

"Really? Miss me that much love?"

"Who said anything about missing you; I was simply stating a fact. You clean up nicely Potter. Also a fact by the way"

"Is that so? So is it a fact that I'm the most bloody lucky bloke on this planet?"

"I don't know, why would you be lucky?"

"To have to the brightest and damn right fittest witch in this world staring at me."

"I'm beginning to like you," Gemma said.

"It's the Potter charm, it never fails," James taunted.

"And that feeling is gone again."

"So how about a kiss to make it up to you?" James inquired.

Gemma laughed a light laugh and walked past him. "I have to see the rest of your family. I'll consider a rain check."

As Gemma passed him, James hugged her from behind and swiftly kissed her on the cheek. "Well despite what you might be feeling, I missed you love."

Gemma rolled her eyes, "you're full of sap Potter. I thought we agreed."

"Oh of course, we're nowhere near Fred and Lacy level. Not to worry my dear Bell."

"Incorrigible."

"That's why you fancy me though isn't it?"

"Who's to say I do?" Gemma pondered.

"No one in particular," James said vaguely. "Hey mum, dad, look who's arrived!"

"Gemma dear!" Mrs. Potter greeted with open arms.

"Hello Gemma," Mr. Potter smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you both again." Gemma said kindly. "I spoke to mum and dad, they said they'd arrive just before dinner."

"Of course, that's perfect dear! Thank you!" Replied Ginny Weasley.

"Nice to see you again Miss Bell, although the last time I saw you I thought and I quote 'it isn't like that' " said a middle aged red head, familiar looking wizard.

"Hello Mr. Weasley it's nice to meet you again!"

He looked at her with an incredulous look, "how many times Miss Bell, Mr. Weasley is my father," then he whispered to her, "or my pompous brother Percy."

James snorted and Gemma stifled a laugh.

"Anyways, I would like you to meet my lovely wife Angelina," he gestured to a tall witch with dark hair who was currently scolding Roxanne who had a lovely smirk plastered on her face.  
Typical. "Pssst, Angelina love," he whispered loudly.

"Oh hello, you must be Gemma! It's nice to meet you!"

"Same to you Mrs. Weas-" she faltered at Angelina's look, "Angelina," Gemma quickly recovered as Angelina smiled at her.

James introduced her to the rest of the family. She quite likes Percy despite what George had told her about him and his wife was lovely. Gemma met Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Ben's mum, and Ron and Hermione. Gemma adored Hermione; she had a very interesting conversation with her involving wizarding laws before James had torn her away.

"You shouldn't have got her started, she could go on forever," he muttered.

"I think your aunt is brilliant," Gemma said to which James rolled his eyes. Of course she had read all about the three friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione but to see them in person was extremely interesting.

The last people James introduced her to were Teddy and Victoire, Gemma was stunned by how beautiful Victoire was, she had long flowing blonde hair and lovely green eyes. James told her she was part Veela like her mother and that seemed to explain everything. Gemma was a bit surprised that his hair was bright turquoise and even more surprised when she found out he was a metamorphagus, she thought that he was so interesting that she nearly forgot to offer her congratulations on the happy couple's engagement. A Veela and metamorphagus, very interesting indeed, Gemma thought.

Gemma and James spent the rest of the evening with all the other cousins, playing exploding snap, nearly hexing one another and eating a lovely dinner after Gemma's parents arrived. Soon people began to leave as the gathering weaned into the early hours of the morning. James insisted on taking her home.

"I had a nice time today, I adore your family!" she told him.

James took Gemma's hand and she laced her fingers through his. "They're alright I suppose," he said scratching the back of his head. He stopped abruptly and plastered a smirk on his face as Gemma attempted to walk towards the door.

"Come off it Potter, it's late!"

"I would if I could honestly, but it seems to me like we're stuck in this very spot" James exclaimed.

"You've got to be joking," Gemma stated bluntly.

"I guess it's kind of like a given at this point," James winked at her.

Gemma for the third time in her life stared up at a bough of mistletoe between herself and James Potter.

"I hate you," she whispered harshly. "Every single time I swear—honestly why I can't even—"

James ignored her and put his finger underneath her chin and brought her lips to his. Gemma sighed and silently cursed the boy as she felt a smirk appear on his lips as he kissed her.

"I beg to differ," James boasted proudly.

"Shut up," Gemma said a bit breathlessly.

"Aw now don't tell me I take your breath away."

"You are incorrigible. I'm going home."

"Good night Miss Bell?" James said charmingly.

"Potter." Gemma nodded. She soon cracked a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll consider it," James teased.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! School has been taking over my life. But fear not! I shall eagerly be continuing this story, it'll probably be a lot easier to write over the summer so stay tuned and I'll probably upload another chapter by this weekend. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"You—you look beautiful," James stuttered as he held the door open for Gemma.

Gemma blushed a faint pink which nicely contrasted her simple black dress with a belt around her waist paired with black oxfords. "Not bad yourself Potter," she addressed him. He was wearing a navy blue button up with black trousers and dress shoes.

James observed Gemma as she fiddled with her coat and scarf. He watched the way her hair fell in those ever perfect curls and her eyes sparkled as she greeted Lily who had just shown up behind me. Lily's attention was then diverted and perhaps Gemma had caught James staring.

She swiftly planted her lips onto his and brought him out of a daze. Gemma laughed her melodious laugh and the corner of James' mouth turned up into a slight smile.

This week was one of the only weeks the two of them had managed to meet in a while. They typically stayed at James' place with Cassie and Ben or spent the night wandering around London.

"Welcome to the annual Potter New Year's Eve party, with all the important guests from Merlin knows where and family and friends," James announced.

Sure enough, the Potter household was bustling with guests, people from the ministry, students from Hogwarts and of course the occasional patch of red hair here and there. James led Gemma into the house she walked through the foyer and as she saw people she greeted them as per usual.

"Where's Cassie, Lacy and the lot?" Gemma asked.

"Upstairs," James motioned up the spiral staircase. "There's too much of a ruckus, I hate these bloody parties."

Gemma rolled her eyes as James led her up the stairs. She made a turn to the right and went down three doors. "Is it safe?" she whispered as James chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, Fred and Lacy are in there too, and please, make yourself at home," he grumbled.

"I will Potter," she spat back as she turned the handle to reveal a room filled with many young witches and wizards.

"Cassie! Lacy! Fred! Ben!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Gemma!" a chorus sounded. A heard of four people stampeded towards her and engulfed her in various hugs.

"Oh come off it, even I didn't get such an enthusiastic greeting," James whined from the doorframe.

"Sorry, who are you again," Gemma retorted.

"No one of importance of course," James played along.

"Oh okay, that's what I figured," Gemma teased.

James straightened from his leaning position in the doorway. "Oh really?" he challenged.

"Yes really," Gemma snapped right back.

"Well in that case please see yourself out," James motioned dramatically towards the corridor.

"I'd rather not, I quite like it here."

James moved closer to her and their faces were only a couple inches apart, "Please I insist, I'll show you the way."

Gemma opened her mouth to reply when the two of them were interjected from some not so subtle coughing which diverted their gaze from each other to Fred.

"Not that we don't honestly love your little bickering routine which then turns into a snog or what not, but I'd rather we skip the part where you two stare endlessly into each other's eyes."

"Oh sod off Fred," Lacy said gushing.

"You're such a girl."

That earned him a slap on the arm from Lacy.

The room broke out into laughter. Lacy smiled with satisfaction.

"Well you lot do realize, if you do want anything to eat at all, we have to go downstairs eventually," James noted.

The flock of witches and wizards filed out a tad bit melodramatically and made their way down the stairs.

"Gemma!" a fiery red head called out from the foot of the staircase.

"Lily! How are you?" Gemma greeted eagerly. "How's Albus doing, better?"

Lily winced a little, "You can see for yourself."

"Just let him be," groaned James, "Don't meddle."

Gemma shot him a look which shut him up.

"Fine. I'll go get you a drink, how bout it?"

Gemma stood up on her tiptoes and offered James a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Potter."

"Don't mention it love," James waved her off as he disappeared into the crowd.

Gemma turned to face Lily who was now viewing her skeptically. "What?" Gemma asked.

Lily snapped out of her daze and muttered something resembling the word nothing and then dragged Gemma through the crowd.

Gemma opened her mouth to greet Albus but she quickly shut up as she witnessed an interesting scene in front of her.

"Dammit Potter, can you watch where you're going?" a very angry witch with pretty shoulder length dark hair and murderous eyes snapped as a glass of butterbeer was spilt all over her red dress.

"Sorry Wood," Albus muttered, "let me get that for you."

"You'd think that being a seeker would help you be a little lighter on your feet."

"Really? Because I could say the same for a chaser and having awful reflexes," spat Albus.

"Sod off."

"After you."

And so the bickering continued while Gemma turned to Lily with wide eyes.

"Mhmmm," Lily stated simply.

"And why are they in a ten foot radius of each other?"

"The Woods are friends of the family; her dad was my dad's quidditch captain, they have this weird bond thing."

Gemma nodded slowly.

"So long story short, Ellie was forced to come, and Albus was forced to play nice and as you can see it's going splendidly," Lily narrated.

"Keep James distracted will you, I think I'll have a word with your brother."

Lily smiled slyly, "Of course Gemma!"And just like that, Lily too disappeared into the crowd.

"Albus!" I called out.

He had just flourished his wand and probably performed a drying spell when he looked over and spotted me.

"Gemma!" he motioned her over. He offered her a hug which she returned and then he turned stiffly towards Ellie.

"Hi Gemma," Ellie greeted sweetly.

Gemma laughed and shook her head, "Hi Ellie, nice to see you again, I'm glad to see you've made head girl!"

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"So how's seventh year going for the two of you?"

"Why don't you ask Wood," Albus said through gritted teeth.

Ellie frowned, "He's just upset because Ravenclaw flattened Gryffindor last match."

"Yeah, well we would have beaten you if your bloody beaters hadn't hit my keeper in the forehead!" Albus shouted.

"How is that my fault at all? You should train your team better!" Ellie yelled.

"My team plays just fine; you should bloody well know how to control yours!"

Before Ellie could retort, Gemma interjected and using her best head girl voice which was a bit out of practice she scolded them, "You two should be ashamed. You have been handed a responsibility and I know that you might very well not like each other but you sure as hell have to get along. Albus, you know this better than anyone. If James and I managed to get along then you two should certainly have no problem. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," she heard the two of them whisper quietly.

"Good," stated Gemma, "Now I want the two of you for the rest of the evening to get along. If I hear either of you raise your voices I will write to McGonagall right away and strip you both of your titles as Quidditch Captains and as Heads. Understood?"

The two of them nodded and in the mean time Gemma turned around to find an arguing Lily and James. Gemma caught Lily's eye and nodded and soon Lily vanished through the crowd as James made his way towards her holding a glass.

"Hello love."

"Potter," Gemma greeted.

"What the hell have you done to my brother! I usually can't get the two of them to shut up! What did you say to them?" James exclaimed noting Albus and Ellie's silence.

The two Heads were now content sitting with their hands folded and not talking to each other.

Gemma blushed.

"Shall we?" James offered his arm to her.

"Ah not so fast James," Albus said, "can I have a word Gemma?"

Gemma of course stuttered and looked astonished but she slowly nodded and stepped aside leaving a confused James in the midst before he retorted, "Keep your hands off of my girlfriend and find yourself another bird Al."

Albus rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath, "Thank you," he said.

"Albus, I'm not sure if you're in your right mind but I'm pretty sure I shouted at you just a couple minutes ago."

"Well you stopped El and I from having a nasty row, so thank you!"

Gemma laughed, "It's no problem, I hope things work out for the two of you."

He jumped and stumbled and his face began to resemble a tomato, "Wh—What—What are you talking about?"

"I just meant that you two start behaving properly, that's all," Gemma said with a wink as the two of them made their way back through the knot of people.

"Oh, oh, ohh," Albus stuttered, "I- I thought..."

"Oi Bell!" James called out.

"What is it Potter?" Gemma replied.

"Are you done meddling in my brother's life?" he asked.

"Just about." Gemma turned to the two Heads, "Bye Ellie, Albus, please enjoy the rest of your evening," Gemma said softly as she linked her arm in James and walked away.

"Hey love, it's kind of stuffy in here, d'ya think we can leave?"

"Is James Potter ditching a party?" Gemma feigned surprise.

James shrugged it off. "So how bout that walk?"

Gemma summoned her coat and rolled her eyes, "You're an arse."

"But that's why you fancy me!"

"Incorrigible."

James held the door out for her, "but I'm really such a gentleman."

"In your dreams," Gemma laughed.

The two of them stepped outside as the snow continued to fall. Gemma leaned her head against James' shoulder. He quickly shoved her off.

"What in the bloody hell?" Gemma exclaimed as she almost tumbled into the snow, only to be balanced by James' outstretched hand.

"As I recall I was an arse."

"You are one."

"But love, as I do recall you're not one to date arse's are you?"

"Well," Gemma said closing the space between them, "I mean every rule has an exception."

"Really?" James teased noticing the snowflakes settle gently on Gemma's hair, "and does this rule have an exception?" he asked.

"It might," Gemma stated. "Only if this person has kind eyes, perfectly messy hair, is about a head taller than me, played quidditch at Hogwarts, was extremely good looking..."

"Of course it's me! I knew it the moment you mentioned dashing good looks!"

"Nice try Potter, I was talking about Ben," Gemma laughed.

"Huh, I'll have to have a word with Bennie Boy," James noted to himself. "Fine but I can do something that even angel Anderson cannot compete with!" James said with a flourish of his hands.

Before Gemma knew it James had wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. With one finger, James had swiftly lifted her head up to meet his and he kissed her gently as Gemma's breath escaped her lips. At that moment, in the distance James heard fireworks erupt and people cheer. It must have been the turn into the New Year.

"Was that it then?" Gemma said with a smile.

"I don't recall Ben being able to leave you breathless."

"Well that kiss on the cheek during Christmas was something, it's quite debatable," Gemma winked.

"Such a cheeky bird," James muttered. James too had felt little bubbles in his stomach though he had a faint idea why. He loved Gemma greatly though he hadn't told her yet. It just wasn't the right time he reasoned.

"This is disgusting, you promised Potter."

"What?" he said caught off guard.

"You're full of sap."

"Me?" James said. "So if I told you I perhaps lo—" Gemma's eyes widened, "ove that you're so incredibly gullible," James teased with a wink, "would you kiss me again?"

"Arse."

"Go snog Ben then."

"Maybe I will."

"Good."

"Good."


	8. Author's Note!

NOTE TO THE GENERAL PUBLIC.

I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO WRITE, BUT REST ASSURED THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED. SCHOOL HAS BEEN A REALLY BIG OBSTACLE, BUT AS IT IS OVER, I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE AND WILL FINISH THIS STORY. DO NOT WORRY.

(Also, sorry for the caps, I just thought it was necessary)

xxx


End file.
